Dirty Dancing: Houston Nights
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: I came up with this one like yesterday watching the Havana nights movie. Brock and Reba enter a Latin sizzle contest and end up with a little more than a trophy.
1. Prologe

We probably have seen the dirty dancing movie, but what if dirty dancing met with the show Reba? Hmmm? What do you think? Well our story takes place in Houston, Texas in 2007, and this oughta be interesting.

* * *

"Hey Reba!" BJ yelled when she walked in the door. "Bye BJ!" Reba said. "Be nice to me." BJ whined. "Is Brock outside?" "No why?" "Then I don't have to be nice to you." Reba replied with a smug grin.

"Ha ha, anyway, I was wondering, do you know how to dance?" BJ asked. "I ain't dancing with you, no way, no how!" Reba shouted.

"I don't want you to dance with me!" "I want you to dance with Brock." BJ blurrted. Reba spit the water she had been drinking halway across the room, which is a pretty good distance threw her nose.

"What?!" Reba yelled coughing. "Yeah, I saw Brock looking at a poster for it yesterday and he was thinking really hard." BJ said.

"Brock was thinking hard?" "Dang he really wants to dance, well, fine." Reba said. "Oh yay!" BJ said.

"Don't say that." Reba said walking out of the kitchen and upstairs to figure out what she'd do next.

* * *

This is like the prolouge chapter and I have no idea where this idea came from, I think it's because I watched the second dirty dancing movie, it was awsome! 


	2. Chapter 2

Reba was pacing back and forth in the living room when Van walked in the door. 

"Sup Mrs. H?" Van asked. "Oh, nothing." Reba said thinking harder. "Well, the last time you were thinking this hard, you were looking at Cheyenne and me on the couch." Van replied.

"Yeah, that was at least six or seven years ago, wasn't it?" Reba asked thinking about when she heard her daughter was pregnant.

"Well, Van, can I confide in you?" Reba asked and she could tell, Van had no clue what confide meant. "It means to ask you an important question." Reba asked rolling her eyes.

"Sure." Van said. "Well, I know somebody who wants to dance with somebody, but that person doesn't know how to ask, what do I do?" Reba asked.

"Well, no need to ask me Mrs. H, even though, I've got two left feet..." Not with you, you mo-ron." Reba said.

"Well, if I were this person, I would say go for it." Van said. "Thanks Van." Reba said. "You're welcome." Van answered back.

"You've earned a kiss." Reba said kissing his cheek. "Ew!!" Van said as Reba walked upstairs laughing.

"Ok, Cheyenne, what am I gonna do?" Reba said freaking out later as she got ready for her practice. "Well, do your dance thing girl!" Cheyenne said.

Reba let out an uneasy laugh and looked at her appearence in the mirror. "You look hot!" Cheyenne said.

"Cheyenne, the only thing I've changed is my hair in the back, and it's only a practice, you'll get to really make me pretty if this works out." Reba said.

"Oh, it will, I just know it." Cheyenne snickered. "Ok, well gotta go, bye." Reba said walking out the door.

"Ok, Van, this is bad!" Cheyenne said later as they drove down to the gym where Brock and Reba were practicing.

"How so?" Van asked. "Well, mom and dad dancing is not a good thing, but what if they're doing the latin sizzle?" Cheyenne asked.

"Latin sizzle, what the hell is that?!" Van asked. "You know, dity dancing?" Cheyenne asked. "Ewww!!" Van yelled grabbing a paper bag and gagging.

"Van stop acting like a baby!" Cheyenne yelled. Cheyenne pulled up to the school where it was dark except for the gym lights.

"Look!" Cheyenne yelled pointing at a window. "What are you doing?" Van asked as she climbed up a tree. "I'm gonna see what they are doing." Cheyenne said as she got closer to the window sill.

"Huh?" "There's no one there." "Oh my gosh!" Cheyenne yelled as she watched her mom and dad dance like two latin lovers. "What is it?" Van asked. "It was what I feared!" Cheyenne replied. "Oh, whatever, oh boy." Van fainted as Cheyenne climbed down from the tree.

* * *

I'm gonna write another story, and this one at the same time, enjoy. 


End file.
